


La casa de la traición

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon Universe, Gen, M/M, Manga Chapter 120, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Hemos pasado por mucho. Traición tras traición… sobre extraños ladrillos construimos esta amistad.Drabble canonverse, spoilers del capítulo 120 del manga. Armin's POV. Para Jazmín Negro.





	La casa de la traición

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazmín Negro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jazm%C3%ADn+Negro).

> **Dedicatoria**: para **Jazmín Negro**, por su cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho y te deseo alegría, aunque mis fics siempre parezcan tan tristes.
> 
> **Advertencias**: drabble canonverse, se ubica en el último capítulo del manga (120), así que obviamente hay spoilers. El tema es la amistad entre Eren y Armin pero no se habla explícitamente de parejas. Perdón por escribir siempre sobre las mismas cosas.

Hemos pasado por mucho. Traición tras traición… sobre extraños ladrillos construimos esta amistad. Creo que muchas veces nos mentimos y más veces todavía nos abrazamos buscando una sensación de seguridad que ya no era posible para nosotros. Yo hubiera preferido morir aquella vez, enfrentando a Bertholdt, y vos lo sabías y no te importó. Tu deseo de mí, de la estabilidad ficticia que podías dibujar en la continuidad de mi cuerpo, te hizo tomar la decisión desde el egoísmo. Cuando desperté no te dije que te odiaba porque además de odiarte también seguía amándote y necesitándote en este sentido absurdo en que siempre lo hacemos. Y cuando te infiltraste en Marley… también entonces nos mentimos y nos mentimos al vernos las caras de nuevo en la aeronave y asimismo nos mentimos las veces que te visité en la cárcel. Se habían acabado las formas del diálogo para nosotros, no obstante había un fondo de tristeza en tus ojos y en los míos cada vez que los cruzábamos. El edificio de nuestro vínculo seguía creciendo regado por nuestros silencios y nuestras incomodidades. Qué difícil cuidar una casa así, tan dolorosa, donde cualquier sitio es una prefiguración de la soledad.

En este camino tan largo, sin embargo, sabías que yo indefectiblemente me movería para salvarte, daría los pasos que vos hubieras planeado para mí. No me hizo falta escuchar el ruego de Onyankapon para reconocer nuevamente el sabor del instante justo en que me necesitabas. Yo no entendía, en verdad, qué ibas a hacer, de qué modo habías decidido nuestra salvación (o nuestro fin tan anhelado). Sin embargo, iba a seguirte. Iba a seguirte porque demasiadas mentiras, demasiadas heridas me atan a vos.

Luego, lo de siempre: ver compañeros muertos, las crueles transformaciones en titanes, unos tontos rifles y unas tontas espadas intercediendo entre masas de hombres y mujeres que nadie sabría diferenciar, ¿cuáles son los buenos y cuáles los malos? ¿Qué los vuelve enemigos? ¿Qué podría ganarse al terminar semejante batalla? ¿Qué podrías ganar vos, Eren?

Y entonces, te veo. Esa niñita que no sé por qué perdonamos te ha disparado. O tal vez por eso la perdonamos. Tal vez esa era tu única esperanza imaginable. Veo tu cabeza rodar por el suelo como una piedra lanzada con indiferencia. No tengo tiempo de preguntarme si, como Reiner, aún podrás regenerarte en virtud de tus extraños poderes, que son también los míos. No tengo tiempo porque mientras tanto un edificio se derrumba, muy dentro de mí. Mi hogar se queda lentamente sin ventanas y sin puertas, sin la leña prendida en el centro, sin espacios acogedores. Quizás haya lugar para una última gran mentira entre nosotros y vos vuelvas de la muerte, nos impongas tus designios, domines este mundo que desde el principio estuvo hecho para vos. Pero quizás no. Dejo despacio que los últimos ladrillos caigan pesadamente sobre mi alma, hasta cubrirla por completo.

*** * ***


End file.
